Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound
Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, known in Japan as , is the ninth ''Dragon Ball Z feature movie. It was released in Japan on July 10, 1993 at the Toei Anime Fair, where it was shown alongside the Dr. Slump movie N-cha! Pengin-mura yori Ai wo komete and the first YuYu Hakusho movie. The English version was dubbed by FUNimation and released on August 17, 2004. This is one of the few films in the franchise that can be slid into the series timeline without serious issues, taking place sometime after the Cell Games and before the Buu saga. It was also the last movie for voice actor of Muten-Rôshi (Kōhei Miyauchi), who died two years after its Japanese release. The movie was re-released to DVD and Blu-ray in a double feature with Super Android 13! and Dragon Ball Z Season 8 on February 9, 2009. It was re-released again to DVD on December 9, 2011 in a movie 4-pack with the previous three films. Plot Bojack is the main villain of the movie. His goal is to conquer the universe and destroy all those that stand in his way. According to King Kai, he was sealed by all four Kais in a star, but when Goku teleported the devolved, ready to self-destruct Cell to King Kai's planet, killing him, the seal broke, allowing Bojack to reap destruction upon the Earth. The movie starts with a big martial arts tournament in which 200 elite fighters will compete, including Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, Future Trunks, and Krillin. The winner will get to face the famous champion "Mr. Hercule" (also known as "Mr. Satan" in the Japanese version). Goku is shown in Other World, watching the tournament with King Kai. The first round consists of 8 contests - 25 fighters are put on each fighting "stage", and the last one standing on each stage will advance to the semi-finals. Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Future Trunks are among the 8 who advance. As the advancing fighters' names are announced, Mr. Hercule is shown getting increasingly nervous, as he is aware of the prowess of these fighters. He begins looking for a way to back out of the fighting, eventually claiming to have a "stomach ache". In the meantime, the semis pit Tien against Future Trunks and Krillin against Piccolo. Future Trunks beats Tien. Piccolo is disgusted by the lack of a challenge in this supposedly "elite" contest and forfeits against Krillin. Gohan, Krillin, and Future Trunks are among the 4 who advance to the finals, in which each of them will compete against a fighter from elsewhere in the galaxy. However, as the alien fighters are revealed, the fight promoter realizes that these are not the fighters that he had recruited for the contest. Everyone soon begins to realize that there is something wrong as Trunks is challenged by Kogu, Krillin faces Zangya, and Gohan confronts Bujin. During this time, Mr. Hercule is in the rest room, thinking about how he got himself in this mess, but after looking at his belt he realizes that the people need him and, in an uncharacteristically brave mood he goes out and gets slammed into a space pod and sent to the fighting. During his fight against Kogu, Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan, shatters Kogu's sword, and shoves his fist right through Kogu's abdomen, killing him. As he turns to leave, he is struck down in one blow by an unknown foe. Far away, Vegeta feels this power and knows something is wrong. Gohan continues his fight with Bujin until he is led out to where Krillin and Trunks are. After inspecting his fallen friend, Bojack introduces himself and tells Gohan his plans to rule the universe as his revenge. Yamcha and Tien turn up to fight but are defeated by Bujin, Bido and Zangya. Seeing his friends fallen, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and fights Bojack's henchmen while Bojack watches on in amusement. Gohan is beaten down and Bojack powers up an attack to finish him off, although it is deflected by Piccolo, who has come to Gohan's aid. Trunks comes back into action and they both challenge Bojack. After a period of fighting Trunks's sword appears; Trunks catches it as Vegeta enters the fight and transforms into a Super Saiyan, quickly setting on Bojack. During this, Trunks thinks that Vegeta would only ever fight when it meant him surpassing Goku's strength, and Trunks realizes that Vegeta has truly changed. While Vegeta fights Bojack, the rest fight against his surviving henchmen. During his fight against Vegeta, Bojack beats Vegeta down and transforms. Gohan rushes to Piccolo's aid, but Piccolo tells him to not worry about him and fight Bojack. Bojack challenges Gohan to a fight and beats him thanks to the aid of Bido and Zangya's Untrapped ropes, which drains Gohan's energy away, but Gohan is freed when Mr. Hercule's incoming pod distracts them all. Annoyed at this, Bojack powers up an attack and blasts Mr. Hercule's pod, causing him to fall to the ground. Trying to save him, Gohan is struck down by Bojack's henchmen. On Snake Way with King Kai, Goku can't watch any more and, using his Instant Transmission, teleports himself to the fight and punches Bojack before he can finish Gohan off. Surprised, Bojack falls to the ground. After a few words of advice, Goku places his son on the ground safely and disappears. Gohan, taking in his father's words, gets back and turns to Bojack with fire in his eyes. Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan 2, surprising Bojack and his crew. Gohan beats Bido and Bujin each in one hit, breaking them both in half, and Zangya is killed when Bojack uses her as a shield from Gohan. The angry young Saiyan then slams his fist into Bojack's stomach, blowing a hole in his stomach and out through his back. As a last resort, Bojack powers up his Galactic Buster and Gohan prepares a Kamehameha. The energies clash together and in the blinding light Bojack is killed. Gohan, exhausted, falls backwards laughing as Goku praises him from Other World, and King Kai jokes that Goku broke the rules of going back to Earth while dead. After the events, everyone is in hospital watching the news that Mr. Hercule is a "true hero" who defeated the alien intruders; this results in several jokes as they laugh. As in Super Android 13!, the film closes with Piccolo and Vegeta on the roof, arms folded and backs turned to each other, isolating themselves from the celebration. During the closing credits, "Beyond Galaxies Rising High" plays with some pictures showing any of the Dragon Ball Z characters doing something being displayed on the left. Finally, this graph is surrounded as though in a frame by several of the main characters, including Krillin, Trunks, Roshi, and Yamcha, all dressed in different colored suits, similar to the Toriyama drawn picture before. New characters Bojack is the main antagonist of the movie Bojack Unbound. His name is derived from the Japanese word bōjakubujin, which means "arrogance" or "audacity." Bojack is the leader of the Galaxy Soldiers, consisting of his henchmen Bido, Kogu, Zangya and Bujin. Bojack could only be impeded by being locked inside of a star by the Kais of the universe, where he would remain for thousands of years. However, with King Kai's death following the destruction of his planet during the Cell Games, the link holding Bojack trapped is shattered. He infiltrates a World Martial Arts Tournament being held for a rich man son's birthday, hoping to kill all of Earth's fighters. Vegeta battles him as a Super Saiyan, only to lose and have Gohan transform into a Super Saiyan 2, which kills Bido, Kogu and Bujin. Bojack kills Zangya in order to stay alive, but Gohan launches a Super Kamehameha that ends Bojacks existence. Cast Music *OP (Opening Theme) *# "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" (Chara Hetchara) (OP animation 1) *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyoka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics *ED (Ending Theme) *# *#* Lyrics: Dai Satou, Music: Chiho Kiyoka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama The score for the English-language version was composed by Mark Menza; however the remastered release contains an alternate audio track containing the English dialogue and Japanese background music. External links * Bojack Unbound Guide * Pojo's Dragonball Z - Bojack Unbound script * Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball